Castle Prompts
by BlueHarlequin
Summary: 25 random prompts with varying degrees of our two favourite male detectives' relationship; some of which may or may not end up being full fledged fics in the future. Esposito x Ryan


Castle Prompts

Author: BlueHarlequin

Disclaimer: Nothing of Castle belongs to me; this is not for profit. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: adult situations, references to sex between men, fluff

A/N: unbeta'd. Please be kind. Updates are always posted in my profile. Feel free to PM me with comments or leave a review, I love hearing from ya'll! Due to some of the site requirements there are some alternate avenues to access my writing posted in my profile as well. **All the uncensored content is on my blog or the other fiction site.**

**Due to the relatively short nature of some of these I left the entire fic intact. If it gets removed then _c'est la vi_e and back to the censoring.**

Javier Esposito x Kevin Ryan, and vice versa

Summary: 25 random prompts with varying degrees of our two favourite male detectives' relationship; some of which may or may not end up being full fledged fics in the future.

* * *

1. castle

"Your family used to live here?" Javier's voice carried across the mossy green stones that used to be an old Irish castle. His partner answered, "I don't know exactly. Ryan is one of the most common Irish surnames." He walked over and looped his arm around the man. "Thanks for taking me here for our honeymoon. I know you would have rather gone somewhere with sun and beaches." Javier would never tell him, it was too sappy a sentiment, but he was glad to be anywhere with the man he loved.

2. nomadic or desert culture

It must have been because of the case they were working on; a sheik's son had murdered his mistress. That night Ryan dreamt about running across the desert sand draped in silks. A darkly clad nomad on a horse chased after him. Strong arms caught him, lifted him and blue eyes met brown as the man whipped off his cowl and kissed him. Ryan woke in a sweat as he realised with some alarm that the man in his dream was Javier.

3. exhaustion

After spending all day chasing their suspect all over the city they collapsed in exhaustion onto the bed together. Neither of them spoke the next morning when they awoke wrapped around each other. The awkward moment was broken when Kevin decided to take the initiative and kiss the other man senseless.

4. secondary

Kevin thought nothing of it as he fired off a text to Jenny that he was going to be coming home late. Esposito on the other hand, had to stifle a smug feeling of triumph; Jenny would always be secondary to him.

5. yellow

Esposito laughed as he pointed out that the butter yellow tie Kevin wore clashed horribly with the green shirt he was wearing. Ryan leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's one of yours."

6. architecture that curves like the human body

Esposito flushed guiltily as the thought crossed his mind. The rounded marble arch at the entrance of the hotel reminded him too much of the curve of Ryan's ribs as they lie in bed this morning.

7. tacos

Javier wasn't a romantic, but for some reason having tacos on the street corner with Kevin was far more meaningful than any candle lit dinner he could have imagined.

8. bacchanal

Only Castle would know what a bacchanal was and where to find one. It really didn't help that the perp who was hosting it had hinted that it was nothing short of a gay orgy. He so did not want to outed because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Ryan's creamy white thighs as the toga he wore rode up every time he shifted on the pillow next to him.

9. to have and to hold

The moment the priest asked him "Do you take this woman to have and to hold …" Kevin's heart clenched. He searched for his partner in the crowd hoping he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

10. yearning

Kevin could only hope that with time and willpower he could squash this strange yearning he felt to taste his partner's skin.

11. complementary

Spending Valentine's Day with Ryan on an undercover operation at a hotel that catered exclusively to homosexuals was not Esposito's idea of a good time. There was a knock at the door and he opened it to reveal a hotel attendant with a gift basket. After tipping the man he carried it into the room and set it on the table. "What's that?" Ryan inquired from inside the bathroom. Esposito opened it up to reveal and assortment of condoms, flavoured lube and toys. He picked up the card nestled inside and looked at the message _Complements of Richard Castle._ "I'm going to kill him," he ground out. Ryan looked over his shoulder, "Well at least we don't have to figure out how to tell them."

12. indifference

Jenny's indifference to his partner being shot only reinforced to Kevin how much his marriage to her was a mistake.

13. dinosaurs

Javier regarded his partner with thinly veiled amusement as Kevin laughed at the pilot on screen playing with plastic dinosaurs. It was a goofy show but his mate really enjoyed it and he could see how the sci-fi western motif could be appealing.

14. guilt

Ryan's life was full of guilt. His Catholic upbringing insured that there was a plethora of it to be had. He was sure that later he would feel the guilt for the sin they were committing, for leaving a beautiful woman like Jenny, for all the taboo things to come. But for right now, all he could think about was the pleasure of the man moving inside of him and murmuring Javier's name like a prayer for forgiveness for making him wait.

15. spy gear

Castle raised his eyebrows in astonishment as the mini camera he had bought on a whim picked up something he only suspected. He jumped as Beckett spoke over his shoulder, "Is that from that spy shop we visited this morning?" She looked at the video feed coming out of the break room. Rick dissolved into laughter as he heard her mumble, "I wonder who tops?"

16. grey

Esposito didn't know when their friendship had moved into this nebulous grey area. It had all started with Kevin's sudden announcement that Jenny wanted to separate for a while. His temporary move into Javier's apartment had stretched from one month to four. Suddenly there were dinner plans and weekends together and texts when each other was going to be home. Then one day, Kevin caught him smelling his shirt. Instead of the royal freakout he expected, the man walked up to him, pushed his collar aside, leaned forward into his personal space and took a deep breath. The coy smile on Ryan's face as he drew back told him everything he needed to know.

17. zest

Javier looked at the pile of lemon zest in the bowl as he put down the grater. He couldn't believe Kevin had talked him into helping make the dessert for the party at Castle's place. His lover swept by him in a ridiculous frilly apron and he abruptly stopped what he was doing. The apron was ALL that Kevin was wearing. The younger man cocked his eyebrow as Javier stared. "What? You didn't think there wouldn't be a reward for all your hard work?" The Hispanic man turned off the stove and put the eggs back in the fridge, quickly making his way toward his boyfriend. "That's more like an incentive. I think I need dessert _now_."

18. roaring fireplace

Javier traced slow circles over the pale skin beneath him. The flickering light from the roaring fireplace caused the massage oil to glisten and heat building between them painted Kevin's flesh with a rosy glow.

19. red

He can't stop staring, waiting to see it again. Ryan's doing laundry and the only thing he has on is a pair of worn sweatpants. He bends over to pull clothes out of the dryer. There it is again. "Bro, what do you have on under there?" The Irish man smirks and bends over again to pick up a sock on the floor. Javier's eyes almost pop out of his head as the little red thong peeks out. He walks over and pulls the man's sweatpants off, "You're wearing entirely too much for laundry day."

20. dying

Kevin knew the exact moment his marriage started dying. As the plate crashed into the wall next to his head he pleaded with her, "Jenny, I'm a cop! You knew there would be late nights and missed calls when you started dating me." She hefted a glass in her hand and he ducked as it went flying towards him. "Late nights! It's always late nights! Don't think I don't know what's going on Kevin, you're with him!" This wasn't the first time she had accused him of cheating on her with Javier. However, it was the first time he wished he had. Once that though took root he knew it was over. Grabbing his keys he ignored the barrage of yelling behind him, he needed to go find his partner.

21. ennui

"It's called _ennui,_" the author said to him as he sat staring at the papers on his desk. "What?" Ryan looked up from the divorce decree. "A feeling of weariness and dissatisfaction," Castle quoted. "However, I think the questions here are what are you tired of and why are you discontent?" The Irish detective sighed, "I think I am tired of maintaining this charade and I'm unhappy cause I can't seem to get anywhere with these feelings." The writer leaned back in his chair regarding the younger man speculatively. Neither of them was talking about his divorce. Esposito exited the elevator and started walking towards them. Vacating his chair, Castle clapped a hand on the detective's shoulder and muttered, "Then I think it's about time you told him."

22. orange

Esposito held his jacket in front of him as he made his way to the bathroom. The sight of Kevin sucking on an orange section then licking his fingers was simply more than his lust addled brain could handle.

23. ruins

It was all in ruins. The spontaneous kiss he had given his partner after the adrenalin filled chase had sealed his fate. He was _married_ for goodness sake, what had he been thinking? Footsteps approached him and a gentle hand lifted his face. "Bro, it's okay." The Hispanic man embraced him, Kevin murmured into his shoulder, "I want this. I don't know what came over me but I could never cheat on her like that." He sighed in relief as Javier said, "I understand, I'll wait for you."

24. ecstasy

Kevin had never felt like this before in his life. Javier's hot tight body around him was slowly making him lose his mind. The man below him let out a strangled gasp of pleasure and they both fell into ecstasy together.

25. violet

Ryan's blue eyes looked violet under the moonlight streaming in from the window. Just like the bruise on his face from where Esposito had clocked him. He laid feather light kisses around the area. "I'm sorry, _mi amore_, let me make it up to you."

* * *

tbc?

_I'm leaving this as incomplete for now just in case I have more to add. PM me if there are any prompts that catch your interest and you would like to see as a fic._

Awesome reviews? Silly comments? Errant observations?


End file.
